


The One

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: :D, Funhaus as dads with kids, ITLL MAKE YOU SICK ITS SO CUTE LOL, M/M, Mpreg, actual kids, bye bye, fluffy cuteness, not ageplay, thats all - Freeform, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funhaus Single Dad's w/ kids!</p><p>That's literally it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something cute i guess 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments PLEASE?!?!?!
> 
> Link to full Polyvore set: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4801735
> 
> Enjoy!

[James](http://www.polyvore.com/james_lawrence_adam/set?id=182046785) smiled as he watched Lawrence run around on the mostly empty playground, the four year olds glasses slightly askew on his face from playing.

 

After a few minutes James noticed a smaller boy appear at the edge of the playground. He immediately sat down in the gravely sand and began to make little castles.

 

James watched on with pride as Lawrence jumped up from the slide and went over to play with him and help him make his little castle bigger.

 

The creaking of the other end of the bench brought James out of his thoughts and when he looked over he gasped quietly.

 

The man next to him was _gorgeous_ in his tank top and sunglasses, eyes focused down on his phone as he readjusted the diaper bag on his right shoulder.

 

The man glanced up and when he saw James starring he turned and smiled.

 

“Hey”

 

James suddenly snapped back to reality and his hand immediately flew to his stomach out of instinct.

 

“H-Hi” James replied as a blush spread across his cheeks and he looked back to the playground.

 

“Is he yours?” the man asked, forcing James to acknowledge him again.

 

“Oh um yeah, that’s Lawrence. I assume the other one is yours?”

 

The man chuckled “Yeah that’s my little [Matt](http://www.polyvore.com/bruce_matt/set?id=182046810), he usually doesn’t like to play with others so this is kind of big for me”

 

James chuckled and nodded “I remember when Lawrence was like that, they grow out of it trust me”

 

The man smiled and then looked James up and down.

 

“So, how far along ae you?”

 

James blushed again and glanced down at his stomach.

 

“About two months, it’s another boy to, Lawrence is really excited”

 

The man smiled and nodded again.

 

“So mother? Father? Or are you by yourself?”

 

James raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s with all the questions?”

 

The man chuckled “Just trying to get to know my new friend better considering the fact that it looks like our kids just became best friends”

 

James glanced up at the playground and saw Lawrence giggling like crazy as Matt tried to hug him and failed due to his smaller form and shorter arms.

 

James let out an exaggerated sigh which made the man smirk.

 

“Father, and before you ask again yes we are alone. Joel passed away in a car wreck in September”

 

The man’s face fell a bit. “Oh I’m sorry to hear that”

 

“Yeah it’s been tough, but we’ve been making it work. What about you?”

 

The man shrugged “Sean, Matt’s birth father, walked out a year ago. Said he wasn’t ready to be a dad and he was going to put him up for adoption. I didn’t want that though so he made me choose, him or the baby”

 

James whistled in astonishment “Well, seems to me like you made the right choice”

 

The man smiled again and nodded.

 

“So got any names picked out yet?” he asked.

 

James smiled and rubbed the small mound that was now his stomach.

 

“Yeah, Joel wanted Lawrence to name him and he chose Adam so that’s what we’ve been going with”

 

“That’s a cute name; your kids got good taste”

 

That made James laugh and the other man chuckled whole heartedly.

 

“Dada!”

 

The call brought both of them back to the playground where Lawrence was pulling Matt over.

 

“Dada! I made a new friend!” Lawrence voiced proudly as Matt crawled up onto his dad’s lap.

 

“I can see that baby, what’s his name?” James asked with a smile.

 

“Matt! He’s still a baby but he’s really fun!” Lawrence said with a big smile as he moved between James legs and rested his cheek on his stomach, patting it gently as a way to say hello to his baby brother.

 

James chuckled and looked over at the boy curled in the man’s lap.

 

“Well hello Matt” James said with a warm smile.

 

Matt gave him a tiny wave before burying his face in his father’s chest.

 

The man chuckled and stood, holding Matt in his arms.

 

“I think it’s about time for him to have a nap”

 

James nodded and stood as well, taking hold of Lawrence’s hand.

 

“Yeah same here, just needed him to burn off all this energy”

 

“Dada! Can I play with Matt again later?” Lawrence asked.

 

The two adults looked at each other with a smile and the other man was already pulling out his phone.

 

After exchanging numbers they began to walk away in opposite directions through the park.

 

When they finally got back to the car Lawrence was already tired and James smiled fondly as he buckled him into his car seat.

 

After pressing a kiss to his head and covering him with a blanket James made his way around and got into the driver’s seat.

 

Before starting the car he tossed the diaper bag in the passenger seat and pulled out his phone.

 

After scrolling through his contacts for a moment James finally found what he was looking for and smiled.

 

_Bruce Greene_

 

James really liked that name.

**Author's Note:**

> So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think?!?! 
> 
> I ask nicely all the time if people will comment so i know if i'm doing good but nobody ever does so i'm tired of it. 
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282


End file.
